


Dr Watson's Christmas Present

by Small_Hobbit



Series: The Ocelot Collection [31]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: To be given two identical presents is unfortunate, but if there's a third ...  Fortunately the Gang from theMarylebone Monthly Illustratedare here to do something about it.





	Dr Watson's Christmas Present

_It was the mouse before Christmas and all through the …_

The Ocelot stared at the copy before him, hoping he’d misread it, but sadly he hadn’t.  It would appear the compositor had been at Mrs Hudson’s gin-strewn trifle again.

The Sloth arrived, breathing heavily.  “We have a problem,” he began.

“We certainly do,” the Ocelot replied.  “Have you seen this?”

“Oh don’t worry about that at the moment,” the Sloth said.  “This is far more important.  You know Dr Watson has been dropping heavy hints about a book he’d like for Christmas.”

“Yes.  I should think the whole household was aware of it.”

“That’s the problem.  The whole household was.  Mr Holmes, Mrs Hudson, and even Bessie have bought a copy for him.”

“Ah, yes, that is a problem.”

“One we are going to have to solve.  The others are on their way.”

Shortly afterwards Inky Quill, the Ferret, Mouselet and Aemelia Vole arrived.

“Right,” said the Ocelot.  “The first question is, which of the three is going to give the book to the doctor?”

“That’s easy,” Aemelia said.  “Bessie has been saving up for weeks to buy it.  And she’s been practising her neatest writing for the message to go at the front.”

“All agreed?” the Ocelot asked.  Everyone nodded.

“Which leaves us with two copies to go elsewhere.  Has anyone got any suggestions?”

“What about Mr Holmes’ brother?” the Ferret asked.

Everyone thought hard about Mycroft Holmes reading a book of sea stories, and then chorused, “No!”

“And Mr Holmes and the doctor always give Inspector Lestrade a bottle of port,” Inky said.

“My inspector might enjoy reading a story one night in front of the fire.  He could stretch his strong feet out and …” 

The Ocelot interrupted Mouselet before she described Hopkins’ reading habits in greater detail.  “They’ve already bought him a new scarf, because someone absent-mindedly chewed holes in the last one.”

“And drooled all over it,” the Ferret added.

“But that’s getting off the point,” the Ocelot said.  “Maybe we should concentrate on finding another recipient for Mrs Hudson’s copy first.”

Meanwhile, the Sloth had been working his way through the rest of the printer’s proofs.  Suddenly, he exclaimed, “I’ve got an idea!”

***

The following morning Dr Watson was heading downstairs.  He put his hands in his overcoat pockets to find his gloves and sighed.

At that moment Mrs Hudson came out of her door, and he said to her, “You know, Mrs Hudson, what I’d really like for Christmas is a new pair of gloves.  I seem to have lost yet another of mine gloves.”

He showed her the glove he had found in his pocket, which was missing its pair.

“Oh,” said Mrs Hudson thoughtfully.

The Ferret, who was hiding in the shadows, said quietly to himself, “Right, stage one accomplished.”  Mouselet was at that moment hiding the second glove underneath the rug in 221B.  “Now for part two.”

The Ferret crept into Mrs Hudson’s kitchen and left a piece of paper, which had been neatly cut from the proofs the Sloth had been reading the day before, and then crept out again before Mrs Hudson had time to return.

Perhaps it would be better to get the doctor some gloves, Mrs Hudson thought.  They’d certainly be more useful to him and for longer than a new book.  But in which case, what should she do with the book she had bought?  Half distracted, she looked at the paper on the work surface.  It was a request from the vicar of one of the local churches who was collecting Christmas presents for a home for old soldiers.

_Many of the residents like to read, and a new book for Christmas is a very welcome gift.  And not just for the recipient, but for some of his comrades too.  Indeed, a good book will often make the rounds, until by the end the pages are starting to fall out and it is time for another new book._

In which case, Mrs Hudson thought, she would buy the doctor the gloves he wanted and donate the book to the old soldiers’ home.  That way both gifts would have a long life.

***

In the afternoon Inky called in to see Holmes.  They had been talking for a few minutes when Inky said, “I was chatting with Giant Run the other day.  He was telling me that new book of sea stories was very inaccurate.”

In fact the Giant Rat’s exact wording had been “These stories are about as accurate as the Doctor’s stories in the Strand are to the actual cases.”

“Oh,” Holmes said.  “I had intended giving the book to Watson for Christmas.”

“I’ve heard it said that the stories are not all that good.”

Had he been entirely truthful, Inky would have added the source of these views; namely the Ferret, who had declared he couldn’t see himself playing any of the heroes; Aemelia had deemed the book of little interest, but then she preferred love stories; and Mouselet’s preference was for the classics and Gothic novels, where the dark and brooding hero bore a strong resemblance to a certain police inspector.

Inky should also have added the Sloth, who had reviewed the book for the next edition of the _Marylebone Monthly Illustrated_ , had said it was full of exciting adventure stories, and an ideal Christmas present.

This, however, would have defeated the object, and therefore he was content with providing the truth, but not necessarily the whole truth.

Holmes looked thoughtful.  “Well, I suppose I could buy Watson a new pipe instead.  He’s almost bitten through the stem of his favourite pipe.”

“An excellent suggestion,” Inky said.  “But what will you do with the book?”

“I can donate it to the local lending library.  In fact, I can use it as a peace offering for having accidentally singed the corner of the _Candle Maker’s Handbook_.”

***

On Christmas morning, Dr Watson unwrapped his presents, and exclaimed with delight at all three.  He was very complimentary about Bessie’s excellent choice of book, and her beautifully neat handwriting in the inscription, which left the maid blushing with delight.  Mrs Hudson’s gloves were greeted with pleasure and heartfelt thanks.  And he promised Holmes he would try his new pipe out after dinner.

That evening, once Christmas dinner had been enjoyed, and Watson was sitting in his favourite armchair, enjoying the first smoke of his new pipe, he said, “I am extremely fortunate to have received three such very thoughtful gifts, and all so very different.”

He failed to hear the squeak of a small mouse who nearly choked on a pastry crumb.


End file.
